


Fast Forward

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Disney RPF, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole tends to think of underwear as something you wear when you want to look hot and/or feel pretty for sex, so she rarely wears it otherwise. Which is convenient, and also super hot, but also a gigantic tease when she's wandering around in one of Spencer's shirts and stockings, bending over to pet the dogs or leaning up to get something off a high shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Set in [this universe](http://fifteendozentimes.dreamwidth.org/3401.html), where Brendon & Nicole are Spencer's trophy boyfriend & girlfriend (that's all you need to know about the universe to enjoy the porn. Possibly more than you need to know).

Nicole tends to think of underwear as something you wear when you want to look hot and/or feel pretty for sex, so she rarely wears it otherwise. Which is convenient, and also super hot, but also a gigantic tease when she's wandering around in one of Spencer's shirts and stockings (Brendon asked once why she wears stockings as loungewear when she can't be bothered with underpants. The answer was, essentially, "um, because?"), bending over to pet the dogs or leaning up to get something off a high shelf.

"I was busy," Nicole says, when Brendon tackles her onto the couch after she feeds the dogs (the dog food's on the highest shelf Nicole can reach and the dog bowls are obviously on the floor, it's Brendon's favorite chore to watch Nicole do).

“You were not,” Brendon says, “I waited for you to finish.”

“I was _going_ to be,” Nicole says, and Brendon doubts it's a lie - Spencer will be home soon, and she'd talked about making dinner so they would have at least one takeout-free night - but her heart really isn’t in the protest. She’d be an idiot to value spaghetti over this.

Brendon pushes her legs apart until one foot’s on the floor and one’s hooked over the back of the couch, and then he just...looks at her. Leans in close enough she'll be able to feel his breath against her wet cunt, hands on her thighs keeping her spread for him, and looks.

“I was busy,” she says again, this time to make him start instead of stop. It’s a little more breathless this time; Brendon just smirks.

Nicole’s so wet already, soft skin shiny-slick and flushed red with arousal; she protests, but she’s got an exhibitionist streak a mile wide and Brendon knows she’s this worked up from him watching her all day, from him watching her now. Her hips shift restlessly, muscles twitching under his hands, and she’s so turned on he can smell her, can almost taste her. Brendon’s a lot more willing to tease when it’s not as torturous for him as it is for whoever he’s teasing, so he relents, leans in and licks a broad stripe up her cunt.

Nicole goes fucking nuts when Brendon - well, Spencer, too, but Brendon knows how good he is at this and isn’t gonna pretend he doesn’t think she likes it from him best - goes down on her, and this time is no exception; Brendon’s slid his hands up to her hips to hold her still, but she’s twitching up, trying to fuck against Brendon’s tongue while he laps over her in broad strokes.

“Impatient,” he murmurs against her skin, and she retorts with a sharp tug of his hair, sharp spike of pain that shoots straight to his already-aching cock. Brendon licks from her asshole to her clit once more, slow, savoring the taste of her, the feel of her hot skin on his tongue.

Nicole cries out when he wraps his full lips around her clit and sucks, keeping up a steady rhythm of hard and soft suction while she tugs on his hair and jerks her hips. The noises spilling out of her mouth are high, frantic, almost distressed, her clit a hard nub between Brendon’s soft lips. He stops sucking, flicks the tip of his tongue against her a couple times just to her her sweet “ah, ah!”

And then he pulls back with a soft kiss to the aching nub. Nicole yanks on his hair, _hard_ , and tilts her hips up as much as she can with Brendon’s hands firm on her, holding her down.

“You fucking tease,” she says, voice breaking a little when Brendon licks around her entrance.

“You teased first,” Brendon says, teases around her hole with his tongue, smirks a little when he can feel her clenching, trying to draw him in. “Fuck,” he says, because, well, _fuck_. “Look at you.”

Her cunt is soaked, hot and red with arousal; her clit’s so hard Brendon’s cock throbs a little in sympathy. Or at least he’ll call it sympathy. Brendon shifts so he can grind his hips against the couch, moans a little at the drag of his underwear against his aching dick. Spencer’s going to kill him if he gets come on the couch, but right now even death isn’t all that threatening.

“Poor baby,” he says, points his tongue and fucks her with it until she’s writhing under him, harsh pants edged with almost-groans making her chest heave under Spencer’s shirt. “You need it bad, don’t you?” he asks, when he pulls out, and Nicole full-on whines.

“Please,” she says, clutching at Brendon’s hair - not trying to move him anymore, just grasping like she needs to hold onto something. “Please, Bren.”

“I like when you beg,” he tells her, drags his tongue slow and torturous over up her soaked cunt, pausing just before he gets to her clit just to make her whine again.

“Well,” Spencer says, from the doorway. “Hello.”

“Spence,” Nicole breathes out, “he - ah!”

Brendon grins a little around her clit when she cries out, jerks his hips harder against the couch. Nicole’s wild beneath him. fingers so tight in his hair he’s sure her knuckles are white, hips moving so frantically she keeps almost bucking him off. Brendon’s close himself, the smell of her thick and sweet in his nostrils, taste of her heady on his tongue, the sweet friction as he humps against the couch. Brendon can feel Spencer’s eyes on them, and it just makes him grind his hips harder, faster, close close close.

“I - please, please, I - _oh_ ,” Nicole babbles; Brendon’s sucks so hard his cheeks hollow out, letting his tongue rub against the achy-hard nub of her clit until she jerks her hips so hard she _does_ knock him off, practically sobbing as she comes.

Her fingers tighten even more in his hair while she jerks under him, the desperate relief in her breathy sobs pushing him right over the edge. Brendon rests his forehead against her thigh, gasping through it as his dick jerks in his underwear.

Nicole pets his hair with shaky fingers, breathing slowly returning to normal. Brendon waits for the buzzing in his head, the heaviness in his limbs to subside a little before he sits up enough to look at Spencer.

“I, uh, brought Chinese,” he says, holding up a brown paper bag. His cheeks are a little flushed, dick tenting out his slacks. “But it looks like - “

“If you finish that sentence,” Nicole says, a little hoarse, “I will never go down on you again.”

“You’re bluffing,” Spencer says, but he lets the _you already ate_ hang unspoken in the air.


End file.
